


Every Me and Every You

by BadWolf15



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Prime Suspect (UK), The Crow Road - Iain Banks, The Lair of the White Worm (1988), The Thick of It (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf15/pseuds/BadWolf15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who frowned The Doctor his face? And where has he seen it before? Did John Frobisher know about his connection to the Timelord? How many people have his face? A.K.A: Basically an excuse to write a story with as many relatively relevant Capaldi characters as possible. And yes, Malcolm Tucker will turn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frobisher

"If you are watching this video, then by this point I'll be dead. I know you won't cry over this as I know you have no reason to. But I have information that you need to know. It is vital that you destroy this video after watching as I know there are watching. They say that some secrets should be kept hidden. Like why we are here, if there is a reason. Except I'm one of a few that can discover this forbidden truth because I am here for a reason, a reason which- to my knowledge- is one that must be kept a secret. I don't feel like I have to give you any more clues as I think you know what to do with the information I'm about to give you; my name is John Frobisher, and I was created to save The Doctor."

The screen went black as Jack looked away from the laptop and averted his eyes around the ruin of the Torchwood base, which he frequents all too often. The broken pieces of concrete and iron are his home now, shattered and decaying. Frobisher, for all he had done, was a good man and he trusted his word. But what could've possibly have Frobisher meant by "I was created to save The Doctor" and what from? But Jack knew that the only way to find out was to see The Doctor himself. Jack started to rummage through his pocket and finally found what he was looking for.

His Vortex Manipulator.

***

He felt guilty for having to lie to Gwen about what he was going to do when he left Earth. As he set his Vortex Manipulator to tracking mode he used some left-over Time Lord DNA from The Doctor's (spare) hand. If he was going to do this he'd do it properly. 

As he departed Earth he felt a pang of pain for what little he was leaving behind. This feeling didn't last long though as the next second he felt the hard glassy floor of the TARDIS on his skin. _He's redecorated_ , he thought, _it's pretty neat_. 

Clara was having a pretty crap day really, The Doctor was in a pissy mood and the last planet they went to had no peril or danger in it what so ever. Well it was a bad day, until she saw the lantern-jawed hottie lying on the floor of the TARDIS. 

"Hello?" asked Clara, confused as to why the man was there but wasn't complaining.

"Hi, I'm looking for the Doctor. Wait- is that you?" Jack genuinely didn't know.

"Um...no. I'm Clara, and The Doctor's wondering about somewhere. Who are you?" Clara, who was even more confused than she was earlier, asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." Purred Jack as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Oh stop it, you never change." Muttered a voice, coming out of the corridors of the ship.

"Oh I like-" but Jack was stopped in his tracks as a long-nosed and painfully familiar face popped out of the doorway. Jack gulped "-the new accent."

This was going to be more complicated than Jack thought. Jack gawped at the sight of the Timelord, still reeling at the revelation that was The Doctor's appearance. The Doctor seemed agitated by this, while Clara simply smirked at the Timelord's feathers being ruffled.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked gruffly.

"You have his face!" Exclaimed Jack.

The Doctor marched forward, his eyes ablaze "Wait you know this face too? I've been trying to work it out myself; I'm sure I've seen this face before. Who's face do I have? Tell me!" The Doctor almost screamed the last part, maddened by the mystery.

"John Frobisher, you have his face." Spluttered Harkness, who was surprised by The Doctor's outburst.

"Who is he?" The Timelord seemed to be almost gleeful to be so close to the truth.

"He was a government official who was manipulated by an alien race called the 256. He almost killed one third of the planet's children but when his own children were chosen for harvest he murdered his own family and then killed himself. That's who John Frobisher is." Jack himself seemed intrigued by the Doctor's excitement, and felt like, as Vastra would put it, the game was on.

"But there has to be more to it, there has to be!" The Doctor and Jack seemed to be practically bouncing off each other now, while Clara was intrigued but also a little concerned that her place was being taken from her.

"Before he died, he sent me a video of himself- a confession. He said that he was created to save The Doctor. He said that there were people watching. Maybe the people he was created to protect you from." Explained Jack hurriedly.

"Do you have this video?" Asked Clara, feeling that she needed to have some input on this.

"Here- the quality isn't great but you can tell it's your face." Jack said as he set the laptop up on the control panel of the TARDIS.

Frobisher's face came into view...

***

"So you're on a mission to try and find out what Frobisher was protecting the Doctor from and why." Clara confirmed. Jack nodded, the Doctor (strangely) didn't seem phased by the mystery that was unfurling before him.

"So what do we do next I wonder..." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Well I was kinda hoping you would have a plan." Said Jack awkwardly.

"I do. Suppose that Frobisher wasn't the only person to look like me. Suppose there are lots of people that look like me; in different times and places, each dotted around the world, maybe even the galaxy. The question isn't: who created them, the question is: how to find them. And then suppose that the TARDIS has an engine which can produce any equipment the pilot of the ship needs. Well then, I need a face scanner" suddenly the screen on the console seemed to grow a webcam-like contraption from the top "and then suppose that I scan my own face" just then, a blue light radiated from the top of the screen and scanned The Doctor's face "and then suppose that I set the scanner to tracking mode...Ah and here we have it- at least eight people with my face including me!" The Doctor paused for breath as Jack and Clara stood in awe at how quickly The Doctor managed to create a plan.

"Oh you are good. I love it when you talk clever..." Half-joked Jack. The Doctor simply raised his eyebrows.

"Right Doctor, so what are their names?" Asked Clara, feeling that she needed to talk business.

"Okay, we have...in alphabetical order...Lobus Caecillius- met him, John Frobisher, Sam Goode, Rory McHoan, Vera Reynolds and Malcolm Tucker. Yep; haven't heard of any of them apart from obviously Lobus and John." Said the Doctor. Suddenly, Clara's eyes widened even further.

"Wait! I've heard of Rory McHoan before- he wrote that book about  India . What's it called...The  _ Deccan _ _ Traps and Other Unlikely Destinations! _ Oh! I've always wanted to meet him!" Clara squeaked in delight.

"Well then Clara- now's your chance." Remarked Jack who had taken a liking to The Doctor's current companion.

The Doctor started typing out co-ordinates.

"Scottish Highlands, mid-eighties...near Gallanach- and we're off!"


	2. Rory

Damp green hills surround me as the cold mist engulfs me. I am alone up here, no one to impress- no one to perform to. In theory I should have a clear mind, here in the glen, but my miserable mind is numb. Even my huntin', shootin' brother-in-law, Fergus, isn't making his usual, relatively welcome, appearance.

A crow circles above me and lands on a nearby tree, and for a moment I am distracted from my lack of thought. The ebony creature reminds me of a saying my mother had- "He's up the Crow Road", it meant that someone had died. I'm not entirely sure how a rather long road in Glasgow really connects to death...Actually- that's not a bad name for a book is it? The Crow Road...Could use that...

My thoughts are interrupted by a wheezing groaning noise coming from a few miles in front of me. In the mist I see a blue shape appearing and I start to run/stagger towards the object, my too-long hair whipping in front of my eyes, obscuring my vision even more. Just then I hit something or somebody in front of me and I fall to the sodden ground.

Above me is a pretty young woman looking down at me, with a look that could only be described as recognition- which quickly evolved into concern. A hand is touching my own as the woman helps me up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asks in a distinctly not-Scottish accent, northern England I think.

"Fine yeah, you?" I say in a slightly out of breath voice. God almighty, I hope she didn't see me running- I've always been self conscious about my run...

"Yeah fine...wait are you Rory McHoan?" What? Why would she know me? Is she a friend of Janice? Who is she? Play it cool.

"Well, seeing as you know my name, will I be graced with knowing yours?" Smooth.

"Clara." She smiles. And it's that moment that I realise that behind her was the shape I was looking for, which now appeared to be a police telephone kiosk. 

***

 

As Clara left the TARDIS the ear-piece she was wearing started to buzz, which distracted her from what was happening in front of her. The Doctor's voice started to seep through the monitor.  
"Clara! Clara are you there?" The Doctor's voice seemed tinny in the microphone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm reading you loud and-" but just then a shadowy shape bumped into her and almost set her off balance. The figure had fallen to the floor as groaning noises were coming from underneath deep brown, unruly hair. The man then flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked up at her. The Doctor's face stared into her own as she quickly realised that this was not the 2000 year old time traveller, but rather the man she was looking for. Rory Mc-Travel-Writer-Whom-Clara-Has-Crushed-On-For-Years-and-has-always-wanted-to-meet Hoan. Concentrate Clara. 

***  
"Ugh! What is it with flirting? Seriously, the amount of time you save when you cut flirting out of your schedule!" Ranted The Doctor.

"I dunno Doctor, I don't really blame her. I mean it's weird that it's Frobisher's face and all, but there is a certain charm about authors..." Hummed Jack as he looked at the screen which was connected to the contacts in Clara's eyes. They were going full 007 with this operation. 

"Who is Frobisher to you? Asked The Doctor out of the blue. Jack looked at him, expressionless. 

"He was one of Torchwood's allies in the British Government, just a civil servant. But he was tricked and manipulated and if it wasn't him, Torchwood would still be running." Jack explained, trying desperately to stay emotionless.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"The Torchwood base was blown up and...Ianto's dead." Jack's voice cracked and he looked down at the console, trying to hide his tears from his friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Timelord said uncharacteristically delicately.  
Jack stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes "I'm fine. Just- I'm fine." The Doctor nodded and returned his attention to the screen. 

Just then Clara was shouting down the microphone "He wants to see you. Both of you. He says he knows something."

***

The four figures trudged slowly though the hilly landscape as Rory told his tale.

"It all started when, one day when I was living in London, a friend of mine said he met someone who he thought I should meet. And ya know he was making it all very mysterious so I thought I would introduce myself to the guy. My friend said that this guy was some minor Government worker and that he wanted to meet me in Albert Square at two o'clock the next day. Well obviously was a bit confused-" 

"Sorry but could you skip to the interesting part please." Interrupted the impatient Timelord. Both Clara and Jack glared at The Doctor, who completely blanked them out.

"Well yeah, anyway, so I meet the guy, Frobisher I think he was called, but here's the thing- he had my face. Well our face, and he said he'd been researching this because there were quite a few of us and he felt there might be some conspiracy afoot. 

"Then there was this massive disturbance in the crowd as this guy was heading towards us. Well I say heading, he was running as if his life depended on it, and when he finally reached us, he also had my face. He was this journalist, Tucker, and he was blathering on about being sorry for being late and how shit the traffic was. He didn't look at us for ages, and when he did he reacted so violently he looked like he was about to throw up a kidney or something. It was pretty funny actually.

"Anyway so, we finally had a chat all three of us, and Frobisher said that when he applied to his post in the government, that there was a few rumours going around the place. He used to get recognised a lot as other people. He used to just pass it off as a coincidence but then he met an associate of Tucker's who showed him a picture of him. This, apparently, set him off on a quest, trying to find other people like him. Like us. I just thought it was a load of rubbish to be honest, until your friend turned up and Frobisher mentioned something about a blue box so here we are, basically." As Rory finished his little monologue, he realised that these people were in far deeper than he was. He felt pretty stupid for not investigating further but what was past was past. 

The four figures walked on until they had circled back to the TARDIS which seemed so alien in the uniformly green surrounding. As they said goodbye to Rory and left him to his walking, Clara felt a pang of pain because she knew Rory's fate. She also knew that she couldn't change history and there was nothing to be done but let the whole ugly business happen. She leaned against the doorframe of the ship and closed her eyes, thinking about the disillusioned author, and sighed. On Clara's fifteenth birthday, her mum brought her Rory's book, knowing that it would inspire and encourage Clara to go travelling. Now the book is part of Clara's mum's legacy, so to meet the author was like part of Clara's childhood coming back to life. Awakened. And so, all those past feelings and emotion also came to light and were almost overwhelming for her.

Nearer the control panel, The Doctor and Jack watched Clara carefully, not knowing themselves what would happen to Rory but understood that seeing the author was both amazing and saddening for Clara. The Doctor and Jack did what they did best- move on.

"Onwards?" The Doctor asked gently, glancing over at Clara.

"Onwards."


	3. Vera

A/N: Hi- this is a kind of filler chapter, where basically the character isn't actually that important to the plot per say, but I felt I would've regretted not putting her in. 

 

A blue police box materialised in a suburb in London, 2011, as three time travellers stepped into the rain. Jack turned to the others.

"I would like to do this on my own, if you don't mind. She was a friend of Ianto's family." Jack explained, and without waiting for a reply, jogged towards the house. 

"Well I guess we'll wait in the TARDIS then." The Doctor muttered as he guided Clara back into the ship.

"Who's Ianto?" Clara asked, big brown eyes looking up to The Doctor. The Doctor said nothing as he headed into the darkened time machine.

***  
Jack knocked on the door three times, and waited patiently for the occupant to appear. A few seconds later, the lock clicked and a woman opened the door who also possessed the same face as The Doctor. 

"Yes?" Vera Reynolds said quietly but impatiently. Jack only smiled a miserable smile.

"Hi, I'm Jack...um I was a friend of Ianto." Murmured Jack as something on the floor seemed to draw his attention. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Was he close to you?" Asked Vera, opening the door a little wider, while looking deeply concerned for the stranger.

"Um...Yeah." Jack breathed out.

"Do want to come in for a cup of tea?" Asked Vera, with a look of absolute earnest.

"You know what, that'd be great." Smiled Jack as he walked through the door.

Jack walked through the clean, stylish house. On the walls were pictures of a family- a happy one with Vera in the middle. She was with her partner, a man who looked around her age. 

"How do you like your tea?" Called Vera from the kitchen, as the kettle boiled.

"Milk, no sugar, thanks." Jack replied as he walked into the kitchen. Vera slumped against the cabinet, and looked at Jack with a pitiful stare.

"Why are you here? I haven't heard from Ianto for about ten years. Ianto must've had lots of friends, why visit me?" Demanded Vera, her contented expression quickly turned to worry.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. Before he died, me and Ianto were investigating a civil servant named John Frobisher and an author named Rory McHoan." Lied Jack, who was concentrating on Vera, trying to see how she would react to the names. There was no reaction.

"And why would you come to me? Do you think I know something?" Demanded Vera, as the kettle started whistling. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, just Ianto once mentioned you when we were investigating those people, and I was just wondering if you know something. I'm sorry...it's just- it's unfinished business, ya know." Jack gave his best sad smile to Vera, who looked soft again. 

Vera cleared her throat "Right tea then. Go make yourself comfortable, I'll be a minute."

Jack slowly walked into the living room where he sat down on a squishy looking sofa. He looked around the room, looking to see if there was anything to suggest that Vera knew anything. Nothing- nada, niente, nought. He could hear the Doctor yelling at him in his earpiece, telling him that there was no time for cups of tea. He yanked the earpiece out, knowing there was one last thing to do.

"Um, Vera, I'm sorry but I've gotta go. Something came up. I just want to know one last thing." He called to the kitchen. Vera tentatively walked forward looking suspicious.

"Yes?" She asked after a moment.

"Ianto used to mention you sometimes, he said that when he knew you you weren't happy. He said you had some problems, that you knew some unpleasant people. I just need to know, for closure, are you um...happy?" Jack asked genuinely. Vera paused for a moment to consider an answer.

"Happy? Is anyone truly happy? I suppose that I enjoy life far more than I used to. I feel like I've achieved something by doing charity work and raising awareness for people who have suffered because of prejudices like I have. But happy? Maybe. I have a family now, my children are at school at the moment and they make me happy, my partner makes me happy. But permanently happy? No, but I am content." Answered Vera calmly as Jack just smiled. 

"Thank you for telling me the truth Vera, and thank you for inviting me into your home." And with that, Jack turned and walked to the door.

"You're very welcome, and I am sorry about Ianto." Replied Vera as she followed Jack to the door. A few minutes after Jack left, Vera swore she heard a wheezing, groaning kind of noise coming from the street.

***

"And what was that about?" Inquired The Doctor grumpily as Jack stepped in.

"Closure." Answered Jack with a stormy expression. The Doctor decided not to probe for any further information. 

"Well, next stop- Ancient Rome!" The Doctor exclaimed, as Clara smirked and Jack smiled, thinking about how happy Ianto would've been to see Vera as she is now.

A/N: I'm sorry for the slightly unnecessary chapter but I needed to give Vera a happy ending!


	4. Caecilius

Night had set in Rome as the full moon watched over the city. As the time  
travelling trio left the TARDIS, Clara looked up at the sky and thought to herself how wonderful the moon is, particularly now she knows it's an egg encompassing a dragon-like creature which is the only one of it's kind. It's funny how things work out like that when travelling with The Doctor. 

The Time Lord in question was at this point incredibly scared. He was terrified because he recently had a horrible thought: maybe, just maybe, this wasn't just a weird conspiracy, maybe this was a treasure trail. A trail of breadcrumbs leading him to- what exactly? And who set the trail in the first place? Was this a trap- he secretly hoped so, he'd been so bored since Missy had been killed. 

Jack was wondering if he should get a gun- he forgot to pick one up when he left Gwen on Earth. Not like he particularly needed one but purely because his pocket felt empty without one. He doubted that The Doctor would approve but he wasn't so sure about his most recent form. He didn't really know what to make of him. Jack thought it sounded strange, but he never thought of him being so alien until now.

As the three of them crept to a door, The Doctor turned round to them. "Inside this house is a man called Lobus Caecilius, a very old friend of mine. But there is one thing I should probably tell you."

Clara rolled her eyes, "What is it?".

"He might still think I'm a god." Said The Doctor slowly, as even he was slightly embarrassed by this. Jack and Clara rolled their eyes in unison this time. The Doctor nodded with a grimace on his face as he put his hood up and knocked on the door four times. Old habits die hard. 

The door slowly opened as a man who wasn't Caecilius stepped out of the candle light of the house. His face was lined with wrinkles and his hair was greying. "Who are you?" the man whispered.

The Doctor, who looked equally confused replied with "Um I'm looking for Lobus Caecilius, I think we must've gone to the wrong...ah...villa." 

"Lobus does live here, he's my father." the man said, looking even more confused. 

"I think we might have...um...over shot it a bit." Said The Doctor, partially to his friends and partially to himself, "I'm The Doctor, but I've changed a bit since I last saw you."

The man, Quintus, seemed to relax "I was wondering when we were going to see you again. But I'm afraid, you've come very late, my father is ill you see.".

"Can we still see him- I need to talk to him, it's pretty urgent." explained The Doctor softly.  
"Of course, come in." Quintus said as he beckoned the trio through the door. The inside of the villa was lit up by oil candles, releasing a dreamy aroma, that made the three of them feel exhausted. In front of them was a set of gauzy curtains, through which you could see a bed and a figure looking down onto it. 

Quintus went ahead and disappeared behind the curtain. 

"Evelina, there are some people who want to talk to father, come with me and give them some privacy." 

"But, who are they, what do they want?"

"The Doctor has come back, but he won't show his face. He says that he must speak to father."

"But why has he come back now?"

"I don't know, to pay his respects or something."

There was a noise which sounded suspiciously like a smack, followed by a "Aghh" from Quintus.

"Don't talk like that. You're such a child sometimes."

"Children do shut up and let The Doctor in." whispered a hoarse voice.

Clara looked at The Doctor, wondering if she wanted to see her friend like this. She knew that The Doctor and Caecilius were entirely different people but still, she felt pretty uncomfortable. She looked up at The Doctor, who, under the hood had a stony expression, which seemed exaggerated by the candlelight flickering across his face.

Quintus and Evelina appeared from the shrouds, Quintus' left cheek was slowly turning red as he looked awkwardly at his guests.

"He'll see you now." Muttered Quintus, avoiding everybody's eyes. The Doctor only raised his eyebrows in response.

The three travellers slowly stepped into the dimly-lit room, to face Caecilius. He looked ancient- his wrinkles deepened by age and sickness, his breath coming in short spurts, although all of his hair was still there which pleased The Doctor for some strange reason. Quintus and Evelina stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. At this point The Doctor decided to dramatically take his hood down to reveal his face to Caecilius. 

"Doctor, why have you changed your face to my own?" Croaked Lobus as he looked up at the Time Lord.  
"That's what I'm trying to find out. You see, there are many different people who look like us, and I'm trying to find out why. Do you have any idea?" Asked The Doctor, almost humouring the man.

"Maybe the other gods are playing a trick on you." Replied Lobus without really believing his own words.

"I'm sorry Caecilius, I deceived you. I'm not a god to worship- I'm just a man. I don't want you praying to me anymore." Said The Doctor gently as he took a seat next to Lobus, who just smiled to himself.

"I know you're not a god, and I don't pray to you. I thank you for saving me and my family in your blue box, hoping maybe that you might be able to hear me, because I've seen your world, Doctor, all that wonder and beauty. But there is darkness and destruction there too I bet. Evelina used to tell me what she saw in you when she still had the visions, all that loss, all that love. How can any man stand it? But you do somehow. How do you stand it?" whispered Caecilius slowly, his voice weakening over time.

"By not being alone." Answered the Time Lord. Both Jack and Clara smiled sadly, understanding not just how much they meant to The Doctor, but how much he truly needed them.

"Go! Carry on with your impossible adventures, leave an old man to die in peace." Smirked Lobus.

"I could help you. I could keep you alive for longer!" Begged The Doctor.

"I don't want you to. I've had a good life, filled with love and loss in equal measure. I think I've earned the right to go quietly." Said Lobus, with a weary smile etched across his features. The Doctor nodded respectfully and beckoned Clara and Jack to leave the room with him as he lifted the hood back over his head.

They said their goodbyes to Quintus and Evelina, and left the household. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Clara, her gigantic eyes looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." said The Doctor as his voice trembled slightly. 

As they got into the TARDIS, a voice broke the silence, "So where to now?" Asked Jack who so far hadn't said a word ever since they landed in Rome. The Doctor was momentarily taken aback as he had forgotten Jack was there.

"Um...I think we should pay a certain spin doctor a visit." Declared The Doctor as he flipped the controls and did his little pirouette around the console.


	5. Malcolm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been very busy! Just thought I'd warn you, this chapter includes a lot of swearing.

Somewhere in a storage cabinet in the vicinity of the DoSAC, a blue police telephone box materialised. In fact it materialised just as a useless waste of space (or in Malcolm's words: Tintin's sexy sister) Ollie walked into the room. Simultaneously The Doctor waltzed out of the TARDIS. Ollie just stood there gawping and, when he mustered up the will to speak, said: "What the actual fuck Malcolm! I didn't know that you could teleport now, and change your...um clothes..."

The Doctor, who was slowly realising that this may be more difficult than he originally thought, improvised. 

"I'm his artist twin brother, and this" he pointed at the TARDIS "Is my new installation- The Troubles of Man etcetera etcetera." The Doctor smiled to himself, knowing that this lie was feeble even for his standards. But fortunately this government worker happened to believe him.

"Oh okay right. Um...do you me to take you to Malcolm..."said Ollie as he opened the door to let the 'artist' though to a room where various grey-looking people were typing at various desks. 

There was a constant stream of muffled insults, which were slowly getting louder and louder as The Doctor and Ollie approached a glass door with a name tag of Nicola Murray printed on it. Ollie knocked on it once, the insults were uninterrupted. Ollie knocked on it again, and suddenly the room was quiet. The door opened and the red faced Malcolm looked through. Well more scowled than looked. Then his face went white as soon as he saw The Doctors face. He turned around.

"Nicola get the fuck out of this fucking office!" He screamed.

"No Malcolm. This is my office and I do what I like in here." Another female voice replied.

Malcolm didn't say anything in reply- he didn't need to, his death-stare was enough. Two seconds later a tired-looking woman walked out of the door, not even looking at the visitor out of shame.

Malcolm then opened the door wider to let the Time Lord in, all while showing off his most malevolent bollocking face. The Doctor entered the room in dead silence while observing Malcolm, trying to gage how well he was coping with the situation at hand.

"Well first things first: Who are you, what the fuck are you doing here and why did you think it was a fucking good idea to fucking come you FUCKING IMBICILIC TWAT!?" Malcolm looked like he was about to throw up a kidney- a similar reaction to when he first met Frobisher and McHoan. 

The Doctor felt particularly cocky today...

"Well, I'm a 2000 year old, time travelling alien and I am here because there is a conspiracy afoot which is something to do with multiple people sharing my face. I thought it was a good idea to come as I thought you knew something as I know for a fact that you have made contact with John Frobisher and Rory McHoan. Evidently you have no further information. Good day." The Doctor said calmly as he reached for the door. 

"Okay Agent fucking Mulder, just fuckin' wait a minute- I have information." Called out Tucker in a resigned manner. The Doctor smiled to himself- reverse psychology, oldie but a goodie. 

"Oh yes?" Said The Doctor with a smirk.

"I have a list of people who have our face that reaches far beyond a face search. I once hacked into a government/military organisation who were also looking into this conspiracy- U.N.I.T. You see, if you use simple face recognition software, you get ...Lobus Caecillius, John Frobisher, Sam Goode, Rory McHoan, Vera Reynolds and me. But if you use U.N.I.T's software two other names come up. You see this is fucking proof that this is a conspiracy!" exclaimed Malcolm.

"Okay, just shuttity up for a minute and get to the point- what are the names?" said The Doctor impatiently.

"It's The Doctor, fuck knows who he is, and Angus Flint. Now you see here's the interesting thing- I've heard about him. Frobisher once mentioned him because he disappeared in 1988, no trace of him since. We thought maybe someone was trying to kill us off. Oh fucking hell you're him! You're Angus Flint!" Malcolm was getting almost hyper- perhaps he had too many Fantas that day.

"No...I'm The Doctor." replied The Doctor. 

"Oh so you're fucking gimp who goes around being called The Doctor!"

***

Clara and Jack were slightly offended by the fact that The Doctor wanted to fly solo on this one. Jack walked up to Clara, who seemed to be very enamoured by the immortal American from the 51st Century that she was in an empty spaceship. But then her face clouded over and she looked away from Jack.

"Hey, what's the matter Clara? Is it something I did?" Asked Jack delicately as he nudged Clara's shoulder with his hand.

"Yes...no...I don't know. Have you ever lost anyone?" asked Clara who looked earnestly into Jack's eyes. Jack smirked.

"I have lived for thousands of years, what do you think?" said Jack bitterly.

"No, no of course...I just...I've lost someone recently, someone who I loved. I sometimes forget that he's not here anymore." explained Clara.

"I understand Clara, I understand completely." said Jack as he wrapped his arms around Clara's petite frame.

This was the exact point when the TARDIS door slammed open to reveal a very angry-looking Doctor. He stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, am I interrupting a moment here?" he asked abruptly as Jack and Clara let go of each other and turned to The Doctor.

"No it's nothing, it's fine." stuttered Clara, while Jack made no eye contact with either of them. The Doctor looked sceptical as he walked over to the TARDIS console and started twiddling numerous levers and buttons.

"What's going on Doctor?" asked Jack, noticing that there was definitely something wrong with the Time Lord's behaviour.

"UNIT have been keeping someone secret from me, one of my clones, copies or whatever they are. And while UNIT are everything but trustworthy but considering Kate hasn't informed me of this, I sense something else is afoot." explained The Doctor as he set the co-ordinates for The Tower of London, London, England, Earth.


	6. Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to use Capaldi's character from Lair of the White Worm- which is an awful film, truly terrible. But the character was pretty great and had some potential in the plot so I decided to use him.

Deep inside the UNIT holding cells, the CCTV picked up on some movement in cell 288, movement coming from an inmate that hadn't stirred for almost 30 years. A security guard was watching the footage with concern as no-one was entirely sure of what inmate 288 was capable of. Inmate 288 slowly looked directly into the camera and smirked behind a plastic mask that covered half his face. The security guard took out a radio.

"Science Officer Stewart, we have movement in cell 288, over." 

"Okay, alert me if he does anything else, over." Crackled the radio.

Kate sat in her favourite spot outside the Tower of London, contemplating whether she did the right thing in not letting The Doctor know about inmate 288. Just then, a blue police box materialised directly in front of her. Think of the devil and he may appear...

The Doctor stomped out of the TARDIS and fixed his eyes on Kate with his most Tucker-esque death glare he could muster.

"Where is Angus Flint?" said The Doctor.

"Oh god, that's why...look there's a good reason why we hid him from you." stuttered Kate.

"What reason could there possibly be?" asked The Doctor as Jack and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS.

"He isn't...he isn't human." said Kate under her breath.

***

The Doctor, Clara and Jack followed Kate down a darkened corridor which led onto an even darker room lit only by computer screens. Kate sat down at one of the computers and started typing while the time travellers hunched over her shoulder. She typed in FLINT, ANGUS into the data base and a file came up. A picture, similar to a mug shot, came up of a man looking like he was roughly in his late twenties with a sinister grin distorting his face.

"Angus Flint, mature archaeology student from Glasgow University, aged 30. File says he visited a town in Derbyshire on a one man archaeology expedition, and apart from a few phone calls which don't tell us much, that's all we know. A few days later he appeared to go on a killing spree, killing two locals: Eve and Mary Trent and Lord D'Ampton, all of whom were spotted with Flint a mere day before. When Flint was apprehended there was a set of bite marks on his knee, and when anyone attempted to man handle him, fangs would grow out of his mouth-" Kate was interrupted by Clara.

"Fangs!?" exclaimed Clara.

"Um...yes. It appears that while he was in Derbyshire, he was attacked by a parasite of alien origin. I assume you want to talk to him." Kate looked expectantly at The Doctor, who simply nodded his head, transfixed by the man on the screen.

"Well it won't be easy, he hasn't communicated for 27 years. Come with me." said Kate as she closed down the file and started to walk out of the room.

The three of them were led by Kate to a narrow corridor lined with doors, each of them marked with a number. 285, 286, 287 and finally 288.

"Right I suggest all of us go in there, it's quite roomy anyway. Safety in numbers and all. Don't worry, he's wearing a straitjacket and a mask over his mouth, he's perfectly harmless." explained Kate.

"Somehow I don't find that entirely reassuring." muttered Clara under her breath as Kate unlocked the door.

A brown-haired man sat hunched on a bench, looking down, unmoving. He was whispering a string of words under his breath.

"The dark is coming...the lady told me he'd come...the...oncoming storm...he's coming...wait til he knows why...I was born to save The Doctor." the inmate looked up when he said the last bit, and started to asses who was in the room. 

"Why were you born to save The Doctor- who told you?" Asked The Doctor as he stepped closer to Flint.

"The woman." answered Flint slowly.

"Yes and which woman- who is she?" The Doctor was getting impatient now. But Angus didn't reply and went back to his whispering. The Doctor turned to Kate, Jack and Clara.

"I don't think we're going to get much out of him..." said The Doctor.

"Then let me try something." said Clara as she stepped towards Angus. "If you disappeared in 1988 then why do you still look young eh?" Clara smiled at Angus trying to gage a reaction out of him.

"Dionan protects me from feeble human mortality." replied Angus as he stared into Clara's eyes intensely. 

"Oh, okay...what's your name?" asked Clara, her big eyes searching for something human in Angus.

"I have no name. I am a mere servant of the great god." answered Angus.

"But you had a name before you were bitten, do you remember what that was?" asked Clara who was now getting dangerously close to Angus.

"Clara, I think you better move away from him." cautioned Jack as he and The Doctor stepped forward and reached towards Clara, who just shooed them away.

"Look, do you know who The Doctor is?" even Clara was getting impatient now.

"He is the destroyer of galaxies, species and even his own kind. His name burns at the centre of time, and this vessel was born to save him." Angus started to get up from his bench and made his way over to the other, more temporary, inhabitants of the cell.

"From who were you born to save me from?" asked The Doctor. But Angus just smirked.

"You think you're safe in here with me. I know what UNIT have down here, in these cells, things which, if they were to be set loose, could murder each and every one of you. And I would help them. This body may have been made to save you Doctor, but the parasite that is currently living in this body wasn't. What makes you feel safe, Doctor? The fact that I'm wearing this?" he gestured to his straightjacket, which suddenly seemed to combust into tatters around him "Or is it this?" he asked calmly as he un strapped his mask "Or is it the fact that you can get the guard to open the door. Well I'm afraid he died two minutes ago, just after you walked in here. So you see I don't think you're very safe at all." he finished with a small shrug.

Kate screamed out of the door hatch "THIS IS CODE 3776 LET US OUT I REPEAT THIS IS CODE 3776 GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"There's no use screaming, just sit down. I want to talk to you, not kill you. I dislike being tied up and interrogated. A polite conversation is all I ask for." said Angus nonchalantly as he sat back down on his bench.

"You murdered a guard just so we could have a 'polite conversation'?" said Jack incredulously as he, The Doctor, Clara and Kate sat down on the cold stone floor.

"No I murdered a guard because he used to beat me up when Stewart here wasn't looking, and for dramatic effect yes." said Angus as he straightened his back.

"If you want polite conversation- I'll start. Who was the woman who told you who I was?" Asked The Doctor. Angus just tapped his nose and winked "You won't get it out of me. I promised not to tell." he chuckled.

"Okay, so do you know why there are so many people with your face?" chipped in Jack.

"It's a map, a treasure map. Each one takes you a step closer to your final destination. We were scattered across the Earth from the day we were born to the day we die. Frobisher was the first to guess it, then McHoan, then me, then Tucker, then you, Doctor. But there is one last man to find, is there not? You haven't met Sam Goode have you?" Asked Angus with a mischievous in his eye.

"Should we have?" Asked The Doctor.

"I haven't- but I've heard whispers, you see Frobisher never mentioned him. He was the only one, apart from the Roman, Caecilius, that Frobisher never spoke of." Angus seemed to just be speaking his thoughts aloud at this point.

"So we need to find Sam Goode, he's the last piece of the puzzle." said Clara as she looked to The Doctor for confirmation, who just nodded.

"I can find him on our data bases." said Kate as she lifted her radio out of her pocket "This is Kate Stewart, I need security to restrain inmate 288 in cell 288, over."

"One last thing before I go- how do you know all this? You've been in a prison for 27 years." asked The Doctor who looked frustrated to be in the dark.

"Oh you'll never know Doctor- I promised." smiled Angus through thin lips.

Just then security banged on the door and cleared the room, leaving Angus inside smiling and staring at the people leaving the room.

Kate led them back into the dark room full of computers and led them to the one computer that was on. She then went back onto the UNIT Database and typed up Samuel Goode. It read: GOODE, SAMUEL. DOB: 23/11/1958. COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: United Kingdom. OCCUPATION: W.H.O Scientist. 

"Let's dig deeper shall we?" asked Kate mischievously as she clicked on ADDITIONAL INFORMATION. Nothing. She clicked again, again nothing came up, it was a completely blank space. "Huh, that never happens. Literally all UNIT have on him is his basic information- no relationships, no online awareness, no criminal record, nothing." murmured Kate "I'm sorry to not be much use to you Doctor.". 

"It's fine- I think I'm starting to understand what is going on." said The Doctor absent-mindedly.

"Trouble?" asked Clara. The Doctor smiled "Trouble."


	7. Samuel Part 1

The Doctor watched as his nemesis won. The treasure trail, the different versions of him, all of it, was leading to this. He knew he'd come back to his last self's final resting place, he knew that that part of his life wasn't over. Trenzalore, his tomb- oh the paradoxes! He looked over at his lightning-shaped grave, thinking to himself how he ended up here, and wondering if subconsciously he knew it would end like this. 

He wondered if Jack and Clara were safe, because they were so far away from him now, so alone. He turned to the person he led him here, who reached out to him and placed something delicately in his hand, pressing cold metal into his skin. He didn't look down to see what it was, he knew all too well. He simply nodded, a silent agreement, as if he didn't comply the whole universe was at stake. So he did what had to be done and opened the silver pocket watch.

***

A few hours earlier...

"So here we are- Geneva, home to the HQ of the World Health Organisation and presumably Samuel Goode." said The Doctor as he stabilised the TARDIS.

"So what's the plan? Are we creeping in, going though ventilation shafts, the full James Bond thing? Because I'm really not dressed for it." said Clara as she gestured to her skirt.

"No, no, no! Just going though the front door. Honestly who do you think I am- Daniel Craig?!" asked The Doctor exasperatedly.

"I was going to say David Niven but suit yourself." muttered Jack with a conspiratorial smile on his lips.

"Shut it." said The Doctor as both Clara and Jack giggled. He rolled his eyes and walked out the door, and gestured to the others to follow.

As they walked though the doors after showing the security guards their completely not fake IDs (psychic paper), they headed over to the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Hello I'm looking for Doctor Samuel Goode. I don't have an appointment but it is quite urgent." said The Doctor with his most earnest smile.

"Okay, I'll just ring his office...Hello Doctor Goode, there are three people that would like to speak with you...hang on, sorry what are your names?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm John Goode, and these are Sarah Oswald and Jack McKenzie." Lied The Doctor.

"Right...so you're the brother of Samuel Goode then?" Asked the receptionist.  
"Um yeah I'm his twin actually, it's a bit of a family secret. I don't think he knows so I thought I would surprise him. Just say that John Smith is here." 'good lord' The Doctor thought, 'the pudding brain is actually buying it!'

"Yes, are you still there?...Yes, we have John Smith, Sarah Oswald and Jack McKenzie here to see you...okay. He'll send his secretary down, if you'd like to sit over there." said the receptionist as she gestured to a group of modern but uncomfortable looking chairs. 

"No need, I shall take them to Doctor Goode's office." said a familiar voice which spun both Jack and The Doctor around to face none other than...

"Martha!" exclaimed both of the men, whilst both Clara and the nameless receptionist stared on in bewilderment. But Martha didn't react and just lead them though a corridor in silence until they came upon Doctor Goode's office. Samuel Goode, however, wasn't there.

"Where is Doctor Goode?" asked Clara.

"He's not here at the moment, he just went out for an errand, which means we can talk. There's something I need to tell you about, something important, but I think you'd all better sit down." she said matter-of-factly as all four of them sat down.

"Doctor Goode has no medical issues, no criminal records, nothing. His parents are dead and he has no spouses or children. There has been a belief that he's living under a false identity, and in a way- it's true. Samuel Goode doesn't exist, because he has this." Martha said as she retrieved something shiny and small from Doctor Goode's desk, a pocket watch which The Doctor grabbed without hesitation. He and Jack looked bewildered, whilst Clara just stared at the object in confusion.

"Samuel Goode is you, Doctor." confirmed Martha.

"I'm sorry, but how does a pocket watch prove that Goode is The Doctor?" asked Clara.

"When a Timelord needs to go into hiding he can use a pocket watch to change his Gallifreyan DNA into a different species' DNA. He stores his Timelord consciousness in the watch, and when he is able to come out of hiding, all he needs to do is open the watch." explained The Doctor.

"So what ever made you do this is dangerous enough to make you go into hiding then?" said Clara.

"Oh yes!" said The Mistress as she lead Samuel into the room with a gun pressed against his head "Verrrrryyyy much soo! Helloo again my darlings, betcha missed me!"


	8. Samuel Part 2

"You were dead. You got shot- how are you still alive?!" Spluttered The Doctor as he dropped the pocket watch out of shock.

"Surely after all this time, you know I always come back! Anyway, you should be more concerned that I have a gun to the head of Doctor Goooode!" said Missy in a sing-song voice.

"I'm sorry but who is this?" asked Jack.

"She is The Master." answered The Doctor. Jack suddenly put his guard up, and was beginning to regret not bringing his gun. Martha stared at Missy with a cold expression.

"How is the family by the way?" taunted Missy. Martha positioned herself to lunge at Missy but then remembered who had the gun in the room.

"Fine." Martha spat out.

"Now, that's enough of the pleasantries. Here I have Samuel Goode" she gestured with her gun at the very silent and very scared looking scientist "who, as you all know, is The Doctor in the future. Now to save the whole of creation from collapsing, how would The Doctor here changing into a human help?" Asked Missy. There was a long silence.

"Anyone? Never mind then. As you all know there are cracks in time. The universe is falling apart and the Timelords are coming back through the cracks. Now, while I don't want me and Scotty over there to be the last of our kind, the universe is dying and I don't want to die with it. The only way to fix the cracks is to destroy the biggest paradox in the universe. Anyone?" still nothing.

"Give me strength! The Doctor's grave! Trenzalore. He was supposed to die there, but the Timelords realised that if they create one more paradox, they may have the strength to get through into this universe. Did you really think they gave you a whole new regenerative cycle out of kindness! So, suppose I have a paradox machine- which I do, I could go to Trenzalore- which is blooming hard to get to these days, due to him over there not dying! But I'm going to need The Doctor to co-operate." 

"What do you need me to do?" asked The Doctor with some trepidation.

"I need you to go into your own timestream. If you do that, you will close the cracks for good as it will destroy your grave. It will also create McHoan, Tucker, Flint and all the other versions of you that lead you here in the first place. If you don't do it, not only will the cracks continue to exist- but all those versions of you will never have existed- and one more paradox will tear the universe apart." explained Missy.

"The perfect trap. But why would I change into a human?" asked The Doctor as he turned his eyes to the W.H.O Doctor who looked like he was going into shock.  
"Because I wanted my friend back. You see, I've already done all these things- taking you to Trenzalore- etc etc. My past self is waiting outside, at a fair distance to minimise the damage of the paradox. She will take you to your final destination. I, however, have been the friend of Doctor Goode for a long time you see. He was so glad that I saved him after he fell down a silly little hole- which by the way is the bottom of your soul- Clara, you know what I mean. You see I changed him just before I pushed him into his own grave. He's also mortal so as soon as you leave, I intend to put this gun to good use." Samuel flinched and started to hyperventilate.

"No you can't!" screamed Clara.

"No-she can. She has well and truly won." admitted The Doctor "I will come with you, I don't want to fight."

"Jack, you will escort him to the me outside. If there's any funny business the whole universe will fall apart." ordered Missy, Jack obeyed with a grave expression and stood next to The Doctor.

"Can I say goodbye?" asked The Doctor.

"If you must- but keep it short." huffed Missy.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. None of you deserve this. I'm sorry Doctor Goode, I really wish you weren't me, I'm sorry you were used by this madwoman."

"Excuse me!" 

"No offence- no actually a lot of offence considering you intend to kill me. I'm sorry Martha, I'm sorry that when I travelled with you I was such an idiot. Thank you Captain Jack for being there when I needed you even when I abandoned you. And thank you Clara, for everything, truly, everything. 

"I don't like goodbyes, so I shall say this: one day I shall come back, yes I shall come back. And until then there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go foreword in all your beliefs and live well- for my sake." The Doctor smiled, just like Clara's sad smile and started to walk away. Jack started to follow him.

"Don't worry about me- I'd like to make my own way out." reassured The Doctor as he disappeared out of the building.

"Right well I think we can all agree, that was a very moving goodbye." said Missy in fake reverence "time to move on to the execution!" and on cue Martha grabbed the pocket watch from where the Doctor dropped it, threw it to Jack who then placed it in Samuel Goode's hands in a matter of milliseconds.

"Open it!" cried Martha. Samuel did what she asked her, and opened the pocket watch. Nothing happened- no golden light, nothing.

Samuel looked up with a smirk on his face and turned to face the barrel of the gun.

"There was one problem in that big plan of yours, Missy. You forgot that the pocket watch would beckon the dormant Timelord to open it when it needed to be opened- which was this morning. Go on then shoot me! I'll only regenerate and then where will we be- I might be ginger for a start!" said Samuel/The Doctor as Martha, Jack and Clara all sighed in relief.

"Well I could still shoot your friends- at least two of them are mortal." stuttered Missy as she started to wave the gun around.

"This is over, Missy, you've had your fun. You and Samuel have been friends for a very long time, and you've gotten rid of the Timelords for good. Now put down the gun because now it is time to stop." reasoned The Doctor. Missy simply tutted and placed the gun on the desk next to her. "Thank you." said The Doctor.

"You'll see me again Doctor." said Missy as she lifted her wrist to reveal a teleportation device and she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"I count on it." muttered The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go!


	9. The Doctor

After The Doctor dropped Martha and Jack back in London, he decided to wonder about his vast library, where the quietness was only interrupted by his own footfall. He let his hands skim across the aged books who's crinkled leather felt cold and hard against his calloused skin. He took out a faded orange coloured book and read aloud:

"I have of late but wherefore I know not, lost all my mirth. Forgone all custom of exercise, and indeed it goes so heavily with my disposition, that this goodly frame, the earth seems to me-"

"A sterile promontory." Clara finished. The Doctor turned around and then composed himself "I didn't see you there." said The Doctor quietly.

"You'd make a good Hamlet- all that brooding and the pessimism." remarked Clara.

"It's a good play- anyway who says that I haven't played Hamlet. My tenth self was pretty close to the bard himself." The Doctor rambled, desperate for Clara not to ask him uncomfortable questions.

"You alright? Okay, no don't answer that because I know you're not. And to be honest, neither am I." admitted Clara.

"Why aren't you alright?" Asked The Doctor, puzzled.

"Because I thought I lost you! Because I saw someone with your face die of old age! Because Missy is still out there somewhere, alive and well, whilst Danny...Danny is gone." Clara strode towards The Doctor with each sentence, getting closer and closer until they would've been practically nose to nose if it wasn't for the height difference.

"I know loss, Clara, I've spent my whole life running from it- but I never escape. I broke my rule of never looking back by visiting Caecilius, by letting Jack get on the ship." 

"Wait, you let him on?" Asked Clara.

"Of course I did. No feeble teleport device can make it's way onto my TARDIS." The Doctor said with pride.

"There's one thing I don't understand- if Samuel Goode was you, then do you remember all of his memories?" Asked Clara.

"Yes...yes I do. It's all a bit fuzzy. It's like remembering a film from your childhood, you remember the basics, the colours, the sounds- but the thing you remember the most, are the emotions. But they're not your emotions, they're someone else's, but you still...feel them like they're yours. Goode was quite good friends with the person Missy pretended to be, all those false memories she put in his head- some of them my own.

"She bastardised all our good memories to make us human, and removed all the bad ones. Every black day- forgotten just like that. I guess that was what she wanted all along, and so did I in a way." The Doctor admitted, refusing to make eye contact with Clara.

"Do you love her?" asked Clara, with a hint of pain in her voice. The Doctor finally made eye contact, and was silent for when seemed like hours but was probably seconds.

"So! Where do you want to go next?" The Doctor changed the topic of conversation but Clara didn't move.

"Nowhere. I am not moving from this spot until you just, for once in your life, talk." Clara did her best teacher voice as she stood her ground.

"What are you talking about- I'm always talking." muttered The Doctor.

"Yes, you talk all the time, but you never say anything." retorted Clara.

"Someone once told me that...that must've been over a thousand years ago." Said The Doctor wistfully.

"Yeah- and look how much has changed...Come on! Show me some planets!" said Clara as she grabbed The Doctor's hand and whisked him away from the library- next stop: anywhere!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So that's it guys- thank you so much for reading! X

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Hopefully I'll be posting every week if I can x


End file.
